


More Time

by boldlygoingnowhere



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Character Death, DS9 spoilers, Drabble, Episode: s06e26 Tears of the Prophets, F/F, Kiradax, Pensive, Worf mention, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygoingnowhere/pseuds/boldlygoingnowhere
Summary: Kira contemplates the feelings that came too late.





	More Time

Kira Nerys loved her. 

She loved her smile and her eyes and her wit. She loved how deeply she loved and how easily she laughed. She regretted that it took this long for her to realize.

Jadzia was dead and she was going to have to bottle up every newly discovered emotion.

It’s not like she could have acted on any of them. She had missed her chance a while ago, and, really, she had no one to blame but herself. She had taken too long, been too oblivious.

Her heart broke for Worf. He loved Jadzia and he had lost her as well. Not to mention he was now twice a widower. But she did envy that he got time with her. That he got to see her in a way she never could.

All she wanted was more time. That’s what they all wanted. More time. She would give anything just to see her again. 

She could have survived with knowing she loved a woman who was married to someone else. Because then at least she could still have her in her life. 

Something irreplaceable had been ripped out of her. The gaping maw left by Jadzia threatened to eat her whole.

Everyone was coping in their own ways, and that almost made things worse. Her ghost lingered aboard the station in every person who mourned her. Deep Space 9 was no stranger to death. But this one death seemed to bring the station to its knees. Everything she touched or smelled or heard reminded her of Jadzia.

And she was conflicted.

She wanted to run and hide so that she wouldn’t have those constant reminders of the woman she had been too stubborn to love when she was alive. At the same time she didn’t want to forget. Being surrounded by all of these people who also loved Jadzia meant she wasn’t alone in her grief and that her love, platonic and romantic, was shared by so many.

There were so many things that would now go unspoken. So many moments that would never happen.

Kira Nerys had loved Jadzia Dax in life, even if she had been too oblivious to know it, and she would continue to love her in death.


End file.
